


Where the Secret lies

by bunchabellies



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunchabellies/pseuds/bunchabellies
Summary: A multi-chapter fanfic abt robin keeping his pregnancy a secret for as long as he canUPDATE: this fic has been abandoned sorry





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> k yall, im trying to have this set after chroms marriage but lucina isnt born yet, and im not sure if shell even show up to reveal herself in this story. and this chapter is short bc im not sure where to go from here yet.

   Robin didn't know what tell Chrom. After winning the war against Pledgia, Chrom proposed to him. It was by far the happiest day of his life, and he didn't need the rest of his memories to know that. Of course, he only had two years with his amazing husband before the Conqueror became a threat to Yillese. And in those two years Robin failed to give the prince an heir, until now that was.  
  
   It was just Robin's luck that he would fall pregnant during a war, and not in the two year span he spent in the Capitol with his prince. Even having such good news he hadn't had the courage to tell his husband yet.  
  
   Of course, being the tactician of the group was quite helpful to his current situation. He simply never put himself close enough to the battle that he would need to engage in combat. he kept his distance with his tomes. Of course some of his companions had noticed, and he knew he couldn't hide the truth forever.  
  
   He currently resided in his tent that he shared with Chrom, waiting for his husband to return from collecting firewood with Frederick. He had gotten distracted while spreading out their blankets, thinking about the fetus inside of him. The tactician didn't know what was more frightening to him; telling Chrom, or Chrom finding out he had been lying to him. He was afraid he would not be able to fight and he hoped to Naga that such an event would not cost them the war. But the idea of Chrom finding out and leaving truly terrified him. Did he even want kids? He couldn't recall a time seeing his husband ever interacting with a young child and neither of them had ever brought it up.  
  
   He wondered when would be the best time to tell Chrom and how. Lost in his thoughts, Robin didn't hear Chrom enter the tent until he came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him, effectively startling the tactician, pulling a shriek from him. " I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Chrom assured, turning Robin around and kissing him on the lips. "Do you need help setting anything else up, love?"  
  
   Robin looked around before lying down on his side of the cot. "No, I've unpacked everything we'll need for the night," Robin yawned. Chrom quickly undressed before turning off the lantern and snuggling up as close to robins back as possible. It wasn't long at all before Chrom was asleep and snoring softly into Robins ear. Unfortunately it took the tactician much longer to fall asleep and it would seem this night was no different. Maybe he would have the power to tell Chrom sooner rather than later.  
  



	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will robin tell chrom yet? the answer is no lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOD im sorry, my life has been super crazy and i dont even know where im going with this story yet lmao,,, if yall have any suggestions to where u wanna see the story go, feel free to comment!

     Robin was so sure of himself that he would tell Chrom that he was pregnant, but that all flew out the window when he began to show. He figured he was lucky that he was already swimming in his clothes, otherwise Chrom might have noticed his small belly. 

     He was also was beyond relieved that his belly was growing. He knew that his baby was doing fine. Naga knows the stress of battle after battle wasn't doing his body any good. He needed the reassurence. 

     Of course, he he couldn't hide the truth forever, he knew that. His belly would be huge soon, and he could never get away with hiding an actual baby once it was born. The longer he delayed the news, the worse it would be.

    Sitting in the dining tent, his thoughts piling in his head and picking at his food, his husbands' knight sat himself across the distracted tactician. Robin barely gave him a nod before returning to his food.

     "Sir."

     Robin looked up at Frederick, faking a smile. "How do you do today, Frederick? Do you need me?"  Frederick simply ignored the question, responding with another. 

     "Robin, are you ill?" The question perplexed him. Pregnancy wasn't an illness, so he could answer honestly without giving away his secret. "Of course not. Do I seem like I am?" 

     The knight took a moment to think about his answer. "... Well you have seemed a bit strange lately, and I might have simply assumed it was caused by an illness." Ha, so people  _have_ __ __ **** _ ****_ __ __noticed him acting differently.

     "I have just been woried about you milord. I apologize if I have overstepped my boundaries by asking." Robin can tell he is nervous by the way he twiddles his thumbs on the table. The tactition tries to stiffle a laugh, so to not offend his friend.

     "I appreciate the thought. It's good to know someone is looking out for me." With that, Frederick seems content enough to leave Robin to his dinner. Once he knows he's alone again, he sneaks a hand under his robe and gently strokes his tiny belly, his chest filled with anxiety and dread.


End file.
